Not the same
by mommy-chan
Summary: Sakura's friends and boyfriend lied to her. Now she's back from Paris, and she's different. Will Sakura ever forgive her friends and love Sasuke again? And will Sasuke love Sakura this time? Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Lies

DSCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Except for the ones I made.:) Enjoy

_Sakura eagerly ran to the park to meet up with her friends. She suddenly stopped when she heard them talk about her._

"_Haven't you guys ever wondered how Sakura got in here at Konoha High: School of Music?" Ino said while making a disgusted face._

"_What do you mean Ino" asked Hinata_

"_I mean, you guys heard her sing right? And just what do you think about it?" Ino asked._

"_Just like a croaking frog" Tenten said, snickering._

"_Exactly" Ino implied._

"_And the way she danced…" Tenten began this time._

"_I hate to say this but… She's got two left feet" Naruto said. I can't believe he said that. He's my best friend. _

_Then they all laughed. Sasuke-kun, why aren't you defending me? _

"_And Sasuke, when are you gonna dump her? I mean it was just a bet right?" Neji asked. No, it can't be true… Sasuke-kun loves me, he told me himself that he does. It's all lies._

"_Soon… very soon." Sasuke-kun said with smirk. No… this can't be. Why? I thought they were all my friends._

_I ran to my mansion and cried my eyes out._

Sakura cried and cried and thinking of nothing else but what happened.

"Saku-chan, what's wrong?" Gaara asked his little sister

Sakura told him everything that happened, then he just stood up and left. Sakura thought that, he didn't care, but instead he told their parents.

"Is it true hime-chan?" Kenji Haruno asked his daughter.

"Yes –sniff- daddy" Sakura said.

"How can this do to you, hime-chan? No one can do this to the Haruno Heiress. No one" Her mother, Sayuri Haruno, said while hugging her daughter.

"I'll –sniff- show them –sniff- t-that they're w-wrong, mommy" Sakura said.

"That's my girl." Kenji Haruno said.

"You're uncle Kakashi called and he asked if you could go to Paris and sign a record deal with him. Would you like to go hime-chan?" Her mother asked.

" Yes mommy, I would like to go. But what about school here?" Sakura asked.

"We can hire you, one of the best tutors in Paris, to teach you. Would you like that?" Her father suggested.

"Yes, that would be fantastic" Sakura's face lit up a bit.

_A week later, at the airport._

"Take care of your self hime-chan. We'll miss you so much" her mother said.

"We'll visit you any time we're free from any work. " His father reassured her.

Her mother suddenly cried, and then hugged her.

"My little girl's growing up so fast." Her mother was quite emotional, but she loved that about her.

She and her parents hugged goodbye.

Sakura walked to her brother and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'll miss you nii-kun"

"I'll miss you too, Saku-chan. When you get back.. show them how wrong the are."

"Hai nii-kun." Sakura tightly hugged Gaara. And Gaara hugged her back.

She walked to their private plane and turned to face her family again.

"I'll work hard. I'll make all of you proud." She said, bowed, and climbed her plane.

"I'll be back Konoha and I'll bring you all to your knees." Sakura muttered to herself and left.

Well what do you guys think? ) R and R please ))


	2. Back and Different

DSCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Except for the ones I made.:) Enjoy

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

It's been almost a year and a half since I left Konoha. Now I'm sitting in my private plane about to land in Konoha Airport. It was an eight hour flight, and I can't wait to go outside.

I spent my time in Paris very productively. I recorded two records, became one of Paris' top models, I also did a movie. So in the year and a half that I was away, I spent most of my time with my career, but I didn't forget studies either. I studied under Europe's best tutors. So all in all I did fantastic.

The plane landed about ten minutes later. I grabbed my back Chanel purse, and proceeded to face Konoha again.

"Look out, Sakura Haruno's back"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura went out of her plane. She wore a simple tank top with jewels sewnall over it, that was inserted in her denim short shorts with a thin black leather belt around her waist. And to add to that, she wore her Jimmy Choo Crown Glitter pumps. To protect her from all the flashing cameras was her Gucci sun glasses.

Cameras started to flash everywhere and asking Sakura for a shot. But she just ignored them and walked straight forward to her car.

"Sakura-sama, would you like to go home before you go to school" the driver asked.

"No, take me straight to Konoha High." Sakura instructed.

**At Konoha High**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Sasue-teme!" The dobe shouted while he ran towards me. Tch, annoying. I don't even know why I'm friends with this dobe.

"What do you want dobe?"

"Nothin', let's go to the auditorium, Kurenai- sensei said to go there"

"Hn."

**At the Auditorium**

"Sit down everyone. You have a new classmate today, and she'd like to sing a song before she introduces herself so, here she is." Kurenai-sensei said.

"Teme, who do you think that is?" The dobe whispered.

"Hn"

"Stupid Uchihas and their lack of vocabulary." I heard the dobe mutter.

The music started.

_**After all you put me through**_

_**You'd think I'd despise you**_

_**But in the end I wanna thank you**_

_**Cause you made me that much stronger**_

Then the curtains opened and there a girl in a white tanktop, shrts and siver pumps stood. She hid her hair with a black Fedora hat and she also hid her face from us.

_**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true**_

She through her hat aside and revealed her pink hair, wait, pink? That can't be, Sakura?

_**Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up**__**  
**__**'Cause I've had enough**___

No, that can't be Sakura

_**You were there by my side, always down for the ride**____**  
**__**But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame**___

It is. It is Sakura, that's the same jade eyes she had. When had she returned?

_**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that**____**  
**__**I hold resentment for you**____**  
**__**But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**____**  
**__**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know**__**  
**__**Just how capable I am to pull through**___

_**So I want to say thank you**____**  
**__**Cause …**_

"Is that… Sakura-chan?" The dobe asked, wide-eyed. I looked around and saw my friends with the same reactions. We were all shocked at how much she has changed.

_**It makes me that much stronger**____**  
**__**Makes me work a little bit harder**____**  
**__**It makes me that much wiser**____**  
**__**So thanks for making me a fighter**____**  
**__**Made me learn a little bit faster**____**  
**__**Made my skin a little bit thicker**____**  
**__**Makes me that much smarter**____**  
**__**So thanks for making me a fighter**___

Then dancers came and Sakura, danced along with them. She truly has changed. It seems like, singing and dancing at the same time, is no sweat for her.

_**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing**____**  
**__**Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game**___

Is she referring to _us?_

_**I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now**____**  
**__**But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame**____**  
**__**'Cause you dug your own grave**____**  
**__**After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me**____**  
**__**But that won't work anymore, no more,**____**  
**__**It's over**____**  
**__**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**____**  
**__**I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down**____**  
**__**So I want to say thank you**____**  
**__**Cause**_

_**It makes me that much stronger**____**  
**__**Makes me work a little bit harder**____**  
**__**It makes me that much wiser**____**  
**__**So thanks for making me a fighter**____**  
**__**Made me learn a little bit faster**____**  
**__**Made my skin a little bit thicker**____**  
**__**Makes me that much smarter**____**  
**__**So thanks for making me a fighter**___

_**How could this man I thought I knew**____**  
**__**Turn out to be unjust so cruel**____**  
**__**Could only see the good in you**____**  
**__**Pretended not to know the truth**____**  
**__**You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself**____**  
**__**Through living in denial**____**  
**__**But in the end you'll see**____**  
**__**You won't stop me**___

_**I am a fighter and I**____**  
**__**I ain't goin' stop**____**  
**__**There is no turning back**____**  
**__**I've had enough**___

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**____**  
**__**Makes me work a little bit harder**____**  
**__**It makes me that much wiser**____**  
**__**So thanks for making me a fighter**____**  
**__**Made me learn a little bit faster**____**  
**__**Made my skin a little bit thicker**____**  
**__**Makes me that much smarter**____**  
**__**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**You thought I would forget,**__**  
**__**But I remember**__**  
**__**'Cause I remember**__**  
**__**I remember**__**  
**__**You thought I would forget,**__**  
**__**But I remember**__**  
**__**'Cause I remember**__**  
**__**I remember**___

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**____**  
**__**Makes me work a little bit harder**____**  
**__**It makes me that much wiser**____**  
**__**So thanks for making me a fighter**____**  
**__**Made me learn a little bit faster**____**  
**__**Made my skin a little bit thicker**____**  
**__**Makes me that much smarter**____**  
**__**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

As Sakura ended the song, I couldn't speak out of amazement. The way she hit all those high notes, with the perfect pitch gave me goose bumps. She's different now, way way different. She's just perfect.

I hate to admit it, but I think I'm in love with her.

"Hello, my name's Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you all" She said in the most angelic voice I have ever heard and bowed respectfully at the audience that was giving her a standing ovation.

Done with the second chap yes! heheXD I hope you guys like it ) Please R and R. Oh by the way the song was "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera.


	3. Rivalry

DSCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Except for the ones I made.:) Enjoy

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

After my performance at the auditorium, Kurenai-sensei, proceeded to teaching as about Advanced Theatrics. She told us that the theatre is were it all happens. The drama, the music and so many more.

"Now, because I know that all of you have experience in theatrics, I'll ask two of you to pay a small skit, don't worry it's only short. How about our new girl and our class' best actor, Mr. Uchiha. Please come up and o this small skit." Is she serious? I can't face Sasuke now, but I'll show him. I'll show him that, he doesn't matter.

I stood up, and went to the stage. Kurenai-sensei gave us our short skits. It was ironic how our skits just resembles our story.

"You may start" Kurenai-sensei signalled.

"How could you, Sasuke-kun?" I started. "How could you use me like that?"

"Sakura, I… listen to me" Sasuke acted out too.

"No, I've had enough!" I clutched my chest and faked a pained expression, then turned around and left.

"Wait, Sakura, listen to me!" Sasuke, grabbed my wrist and pulled me.

"Listen to what? For you to just make stupid excuses?" tears started to form in my eyes.

"I love you Sakura" He whispered. I was shocked at how he portrayed it, but remembered that he was only acting.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but… it's over." I pulled my hand and ran, pretending to cry. While Sasuke, fell on his knees and pretended to call out for me.

I stopped running at the stage's stairs then looked back at Kurenai-sensei. She was wiping tears from her eyes.

"That was magnificent, you two." She said smiling. "You two have so much chemistry, I loved your skit. You may now sit down."

Me and Sasuke bowed and left.

"You are now dismissed" Kurenai-sensei ushered.

I quickly grabbed my purse and left without turning back, I still didn't to see my "friends" just yet.

I had a thirty minute break before my next class. I went to the cafeteria and ordered a cappuccino. While waiting, I took my phone and looked at the messages.

**You have 37 messages.**

Hime-chanJ I miss you. I'll

See you at home later.

**Sender: **mommy

**Time Received :** 8:37 a.m.

Hime-chanJ How was your

flight?

**Sender: **daddy

**Time Received: **8:48 a.m.

Saku-chan:D Imissyou!

I'll see you at school okay?

**Sender: **Nii-kun

**Time Received: **9:07

My beautiful blossom. I'm excited

to see youJ) I have a break later

at 11:10. I hope you have one tooJ

**Sender: **Saso-kun3

**Time Received: **10:58 a.m.

And the others were from fans.

I have no idea how they got my number. I'm just glad that this school's students are reserved, and no fanboys will follow me here.

I grabbed my cappuccino while replying to the texts of my parents, brother, and boyfriend.

Yes, I have a boyfriend. His name's Sasori Sabakyu. His my big brother's frienemy. We met in Paris seven months ago and started dating two months later. Saso-kun also is a student here in Konoha high. He's a sempai. His talents are puppetry, and he was incredibly good at it. He also acted and modeled from time to time.

As I started to walk away, I bumped into something hard. Good thing my cappuccino didn't spill.

Sigh.

I looked at what or who I bumped into, it was Sasuke. I stared at those onyx eyes of his for a while but immidiately looked away.

"Sakura..." I looked at him, trying to hide the pain.

"Blossom!" I turned to Saso-kun and grinned. I left Sasuke and went to Saso-kun right away.

I hugged Saso-kun tightlyand carefully not to spill my cappuccino.

"How was your flight, blossom?" He asked, not letting me go.

"It was loong" I compained and then giggled.

"Let's go to the garden, Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall" I smiled and laughed at him. Then walked away

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

After our little skit at advanced theatrics, I felt somewhat guilty. I don't know why. Then my friends came over and said that it was great, We all wanted to talk to Sakura, but when we were going to, we saw her running to the exit.

Tenten, Neji, and Lee had gym; Hinata, Kiba, and Shino had Physics; while Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji had band class after theatricss, so they can't join us on our break. Us, I mean me and Naruto.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, I want to eat." I told the dobe.

"Great! Let's go! Ramen here I come!" He said while running toward the cafeteria. Typical dobe.

Naruto was aready eating his fifth bowl of ramen when I arrived. I ignored him, and just decided to get a sandwich.

On the way to the cafeteria lady, I saw Sakura standing their, looking at her phone.

This is my chance to ask her where she had been the past year and a half.

She grabbed her cappuccino and "accidentally" bumped into me.

She looked at me with those big, jade eyes of hers. Sakura had grown to be a beautiful woman, looking and actng so mature. I mean she,I believe was only 16.

"Sakura..." I started, she looked at me again, I saw a tiny bit of pain in her eyes, but why would she feel pain? Is anything wrong with her? And why do I care? I can't believe I'm in love with her, I just used her.

"Blossom" I heard someone say. Sakura grinned widely then run to that guy. Sasori Sabakyu, he was a friend of my brother. And why did he call Sakura _"blossoom"_?

Sakura hugged him and they were talking casually, but he never let go of her. Why?

And why was Sakura blushing?

Everything became clear to me when they walked away, holding hands. I wanted to kill him, to just torture him, for even talking and holding _my_ Sakura.

"I **will** have you back Sakura. You're mine and mine only" I muttered while walking towards Naruto.

* * *

Another chapter done:))) Hope you guys liked it. R and R please:))


	4. Dance my heart out

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Except for the ones I made.:) Enjoy

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

That simple contact with Sasuke made me feel so weird inside. Old emotions that I kept locked away were resurfacing again, especially the pain he made me feel a year ago. The memories started to flood in my mind again. I tried to think of something else but, I couldn't just forget what happened.

"Is anything wrong blossom?" Saso-kun asked me with a worried looked on his face.

"It's nothing Saso-kun" I gave him a reassuring smile.

Then he grabbed my waist and kissed my head. Saso-kun's really sweet, that's the reason I love him. He made me feel everything Sasuke didn't make me feel. The warm embraces, the sweet kisses, the protectiveness, and every time I was down, he would always find a way or me to forget my problem for a while and make me laugh and smile.

I leaned my body against his. And whispered "I love you Saso-kun" then kissed his cheek.

"I love you more, blossom" He hugged me tighter.

I was so happy to be in his arms, to just be with him. I wish this moment would never end, but the stupid bell, didn't allow that.

Sigh.

I stood up and grabbed my purse then looked at my schedule, I had hip-hop with Anko-sensei. I looked at Saso-kun and gave him a small pout. He just laughed at me and hugged me again.

"Don't worry blossom, I'll see you later okay"

"Okay, Saso-kun" hugging him back.

I walked a little away and said "Ja Ne, Saso-kun!" and then ran to my next class

"Ja Ne, blossom!" I heard him shout.

Stupid hip-hop, damn I forget my shoes. I guess I'll just have to bare dancing hip-hop with pumps. I've danced in pumps before, but I've never danced hip-hop on pumps. Screw my life!

When I entered the studio, everyone was looking at me with a what-the-hell-is-she-wearing look. I also noticed that Sasuke and Naruto are in his class. Do they have the same classes as me? Oh yeah, when I entered Konoha High, the three of us were paired together and had the same classes since.

I just ignored them and went to a corner far away from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Since we have a new girl and she's late, how 'bout she show us some of her moves." Anko-sensei said. What? No, I can't dance wearing this!

"What do you say Miss Haruno?" Screw this!

I heard them all whisper, something like 'is she seriously, gonna dance in that' or 'did she forget to bring her clothes or is she that stupid to wear that in hip-hop class'

"Sure." I'll show you people.

I grabbed my phone and picked a song then gave it to Anko-Sensei. Then I went to the front and waited the song to start thendanced.

_**Why am I mad? I don't get it.  
It seems like every time**__**  
you give me signs and I miss it  
I did it again, I admit it,  
I left you standing there,  
And now I regret it.**_

Seems like every time I get the chance,  
I lose my cool and I blow it,  
And I get all tongue-tied, Lost in your eyes,  
I'm a fool, and I know it!

_**I should've kissed you,  
I should've told you,  
Told you just how I feel,  
And next time I won't stop,  
I'll listen to my heart,  
'Cause what I feel is real.  
I should've kissed you.**_

I stopped there and bowed to everyone. It was a little bit hard to dance this song wearing pumps but I pulled it off. They were all wide-eyed when I looked at them. I guess they were all shocked that I pulled that one off in these shoes.

I ignored them again, took my phone, and went to the corner.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Me an dobe had hip-hop next. Ever since the first day we were here at Konoha High, me and Naruto had the same classes, we used to have them with Sakura, that was how we became close._**  
**_  
I went to my locker and grabbed my black vans. I took off my black converse, put it in the locker, put on my vans and left. Naruto said he had to talk with his _Hina-chan_ and would catch up with me later. Now I'm alone. Tch.

I pulled mi I-pod touch from my pocket, put on earphones, cranked the music up and then walked towards the dance studio. I remembered Sakura through this song, You lost me by Christina Aguilera.

My mind drifted to the past and remembered all the horrible things I did to her. I constantly ignored her, lied to her and boss her around, even though she was my girlfriend.

Then when we were supposed to meet at the park about a year and a half ago and she never came. Then a week later we just found out that she left for Paris. Then she became extremely famous, but she never even bothered to communicate with us, not even once.

Now she's back and she has a new boyfriend. We never even had a proper break-up, and now shed moved on. I never really cared when she left, I didn't love her and now why am I suddenly feeling this.

I shoved that thought in the back of my mind, and just walked toward the studio.

"TEME!" I heard the dobe screaming.

Sigh

The music was already cranked to full volume and I can still hear dobe perfectly. Annoying.

"Teme! What do you think about Sakura-chan's performance?"

"Hn" Was my reply

"Well… I think it was amazing! I just feel sad that she doesn't want to talk to us. I wonder why" He said scratching his head.

"Hn"

Naruto blabbered about ramen and his _Hina-chan_. I ignored him and just walked inside the studio.

I sat on the centre of the room and waited for Anko-sensei to come. Five minutes later she arrived.

"Okay, I'll pair three of you maggots, and want you to make a small routine by tomorrow. It's kind of a contest to whom will represent your class at the upcoming Winter Festival. Now.." Anko-sensei started.

Then I heard clacking of heels on the corridor. Who would wear heels at hip-hop class? I mean this was the last room on the hall, and by the sound of where the sound came from, it must be near. When the clacking stop; a pink-haired girl with big jade eyes stopped by the door.

Sakura Haruno. Why would she wear those pumps to hip-hop class? Is she stupid? She looked at me and Naruto and then went to the other side of the room.

"Since we have a new girl and she's late, how 'bout she show us some of her moves." Anko-sensei said. I looked at Sakura and she was like, What-the-Fuck?

"What do you say Miss Haruno?" Sakura was obviously annoyed.

Then the other students were whispering bad things about her. She looked at them and said "Sure" with attitude.

She took out her phone, scrolled through it, gave it to Anko-sensei and walked to the front.

_**Why am I mad? I don't get it.  
It seems like every time**__**  
you give me signs and I miss it  
I did it again, I admit it,  
I left you standing there,  
And now I regret it.**_

Wow, her moves are…. Flawless.

_**Seems like every time I get the chance,  
I lose my cool and I blow it,  
And I get all tongue-tied, Lost in your eyes,  
I'm a fool, and I know it!**_

Where had she learn to dance like that, it's so amazing that her body can move like that

_**I should've kissed you,  
I should've told you,  
Told you just how I feel,  
And next time I won't stop,  
I'll listen to my heart,  
'Cause what I feel is real.  
I should've kissed you**_

Sakura stopped and bowed. How can she easily dance like that with those shoes on? It's amazing, just amazing.

I looked around to see everyone to look at her shockingly and in disbelief that she danced that song wearing pumps with ease.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"That was amazing Sakura, how 'bout we give her a round of applause everyone." Anko-sensei said while clapping her hands

All the students started to clap loudly as well, especially Naruto who was irritating Sasuke who was right beside him. Sakura bowed and thank all of them.

"As I was saying before Sakura arrived, I will group three of you and choreograph a short dance. I want it to last for 'bout a minute only. Now, first team will be…." She called out the student's names

"Team 7… Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto…." Naruto fist punched Sasuke.

"and Haruno Sakura" Naruto jumped straight up and said "Hell Yeah!"

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her, surprised.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked to her.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto with hate and disgust in her eyes.

"Can I be put to another team, Anko-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I already made my choice, and you three are put on the same tam, based on the skills you have." Anko-sensei explained.

Sakura was mad, she didn't want to be put on the same team with those two.

After Anko-sensei announced all of the teams, she said that all of their dances must be performed by tomorrow. No exceptions.

"Class dismissed" Anko-sensei said.

Sakura was about to leave when Naruto and Sasuke came to her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. Sakura looked at him with the get-out-of-my-way-look.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way" Sakura said with venom in her voice.

"Come to my house after school, we do have to choreograph for this class." Sasuke said bossing her around.

"Hn" Sakura imitated his one-syllable answers.

Sakura left with an annoyed Sasuke and shocked Naruto behind.

* * *

I hoped you guys like it :) Here's the video for Sakura's dance: .com/watch?v=C0fyBWTHfUo&feature=related

Choreographed by: Chachi Gonzales

The song is "I should have kissed you" by Chris Brown

Soooo all credits go to them:))

Please R and R:DD


	5. Jealousy and Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Except for the ones I made.:) Enjoy

**Normal P.O.V.**

The school bell rang and signalled all the students that school was over for the day. Sakura immediately went to the parking lot to avoid any of her "friends" from even going near her.

"Blossom" Sasori said calling out for Sakura.

"Saso-kun!" Sakura squealed then jumped to hug Sasori.

"Want to grab some ice cream before I drop you home?" Sasori asked.

"Sure!" Sakura loved ice cream. She loved anything that's sweet, especially chocolates.

As Sakura and Sasori were about to leave, They both heard an obnoxious idiot screaming for her.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!" Naruto screamed while running towards her and Sasori.

"Once an idiot, always an idiot" Sakura muttered lowly that only she and Sasori heard. Sasori laughed at her for that.

"Where are you going Sakura-chan? Aren't we going to practice at Sasuke-teme's house" asked Naruto while catching his breath.

"To where I am going is non of your concern, and I'll go to Sasuke's place later, I know where he lives." Sakura said coldly.

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong" Naruto further irritated Sakura. In return Sakura gave him a your-irritating-look and a get-out-of-my-sight glare.

"Let's go Saso-kun" Sakura tugged Sasori and left.

Naruto was confused, why was Sakura treating him like this? Aren't they supposed to be best friends? He watched as Sasori took Sakura to his car and drove off. '_We need to know why she's acting like this, I should tell Sasuke'_

Naruto went to look for Sasuke, and gladly he found him at the music room.

"Teme!" Naruto practically shouted at Sasuke.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"We need to go! We need to follow Sakura-chan and find out what's wrong with her!"

"And why would I help you do that?" He answered, obviously irritated.

"Because, you're the one that has a car and she's with that puppet guy"

"Hn. Fine. Let's go." Sasuke said, dragging Naruto with him.

They quickly got into his sport's car and drove as fast as he could to the only ice cream shop in Konoha. When they arrived, Sasuke parked his car where Sakura and Sasori wouldn't see but they also where Naruto and Him could see perfectly.

Good thing Sasori and Sakura were eating by the window. What a coincidence.

Sasuke watched the two laugh and feed each other ice cream. His blood boiled. He was supposed to be the one doing those things with her. Not with this puppet freak.

Naruto was very loud and screamed "WHY WOULD SAKURA-CHAN GO OUT WITH _HIM!" _over and over again. Sasuke had to punch him to shut him up.

After thirty minutes of waiting in the car, Sakura and Sasori finally came out of the shop and went to their car.

Sasuke started the engine and slowly moved his car. When Sasori's car was leaving, Sasuke quickly drove behind them and followed them.

"Where do you think their going teme?" Naruto asked.

"Hn" typical Sasuke.

Sasuke followed them until Sasori's car stopped at a huge mansion. Sasuke recognized this as The Haruno Mansion. When they saw Sasori's car go inside the iron gates, Sasuke quickly drove to his own Manor thinking '_I'll get you to speak sooner or later Sakura. You have a lot of explaining to do' _

_With Sakura…_

Sakura and Sasori went out of the car at he same time when he pulled of at the front of her house…er… Mansion.

"Are you going to Sasuke's house, blossom?" Sasori asked

"Yeah, I guess so, I need to because it's part of my grade" Sakura said with a sigh.

"Be safe okay? I'll kill them if they hurt you" Sasori said

Sakura was touched and went to hug Sasori, she looked at his eyes and said

"I love you Saso-kun" then kissed him on the lips.

Sasori kissed and hugged back then said "I love you more, blossom"

"Don't stay at your friend's house too long okay?" Sakura said.

"Okay blossom, I'll call you later okay?" Sasori smiled then went in his car.

"Okay" replied Sakura and then waved goodbye.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I looked at my Lacoste Watch and it read 5:37. I guess I have to go to Sasuke's house now. I went inside the mansion straight to my room to change. I won't dance in pumps EVER again, it just doesn't work.

I opened the door to my walk-n closet and stared at it for a while until I knew exactly what to wear (By the way my walk-in closet is about half the size of my room, which is huge)

I grabbed a long and loose black tank top that has a big, red S on the front… off course it was specially designed for me; some gray, baggy pants that went up to me knee with a pink skull on the right pocket; my black Offspring x Converse All Star Hi 2 strap; and a striped hoodie (black and white stripes)

I grabbed my car keys, phone and some cash then went out.

"Sakura-sama, where are you going?" asked my Mayumi, my secretary.

"I'm going out for a while, some school work"

"But Sakura-sama, you have a photo shoot for a cover in Elle Magazine later." She said trying to stop me.

"Move it for tomorrow." I said while entering my car. I started the engine and went to the Uchiha manor, which is a fifteen minute drive from my house.

And just as I turned to the left I saw the Uchiha Manor and all its glory, it didn't change much though. I placed my car just outside the gold iron gate and rolled my window down

"Who are you" a high pitched voice said at the other side of the speaker.

"I am Haruno Sakura, I have business with Uchiha Sasuke." I said flatly.

Then the huge gate opened and I drove towards the front of their Manor, which took about five minutes. This house was way bigger than mine.

I stopped by the big oak door and went out of my car. Unsurprisingly, a servant of theirs' bowed and asked for the car keys and drove my car to somewhere, I guess to the parking space here.

I looked at the whole thing and readied myself to face my old best friend and my ex-boyfriend.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

A servant had told me that someone named Haruno Sakura had business with me. I 'hn-ed' her and made a gesture for her to leave.

Sakura did come after all, off course she was concerned because this was part of our grade. I looked over to Naruto who was, as usual, eating ramen. It was his eighth bowl and he wasn't even full yet.

A good 8 minutes had passed until servant came to my room and drop Sakura off to my room. She was stunning, with her wais-length hair put up into a ponytail and her attire is just perfect for her.

Naruto jumped from where he was eating and ran to Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed and hugged her, Sakura winced and shoved him away, glaring at him.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked(again).

"Let's just get this over with, I have a lot of things to do" She said flatly.

She looked at me with anger in her eyes and looked away. She too off her jacket and we started to choreograph our routine,

For the next an hour and a half we choreographed and practiced our routine. (**a/n the dance will be shown on the next chater**)

Sakura grabbed a towel (brought to us by our maids) and wiped her face with it. She sat down for a while and after a few seconds got up, took her jacket, and was about to leave without saying good bye.

But I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me.

"What?" She snapped. I looked at those jade eyes of hers, seeing anger, irritation and the pain was there too.

"Why are you dating that Sasori guy?" I asked my hand having a tighter grip on her wrist.

"That's none of your business" She said looking away and trying to pull her hand from my grip, but failed.

"It is my business, I don't remember us breaking-up, and now that you're back from Paris, you ignore us and you're dating someone else."

"Me leaving was already me saying that we're through" She said, now yanking her hands free, still she failed, now my grip on her only tightened.

"What's wrong with you Sakura? You left without saying anything to any of us then you ignore us when you came home. What kind of bitch have you become?" she looked down at the floor for a second then looked at my eyes. She was holding back tears.

"Hey teme! You're hurting her, let go!" Naruto said intervening.

"Shut up dobe!" I said not even bothering to look away from Sakura.

"Answer me." I ordered Sakura.

"You wanna know why I'm dating Saso-kun?" It hurt me that she's calling him Saso-_kun_ and she just calls me plainly Sasuke.

"…because he makes me feel special, feel loved. He cares for me and treats me like I'm the world to him. You… you… treat me like I'm _nothing_ to you. You just _used me_ right? It was just a bet… our relationship… all of it! I was there that day when we were supposed to meet at the park, I was hiding behind a tree, and I heard you guys, talking about me." She was crying now, I never knew that she was there.

"Ino said and Tenten said that I sang like a croaking frog and all of you agreed."

"Sakura-chan… we" Naruto said while touching her shoulder. Sakura moved his hand away with her free hand.

"And… you… you…" She glared at Naruto

"You're supposed to be my best friend… but you…you… told them that I had two left feet." She was bawling now.

"You all betrayed me!" She screamed at me and Naruto. I let her cry and let all the emotions she kept inside, out. She yanked her hand again and this time I let her go. She wiped her tears away, stoop up and forcefully slapped me.

"I hat you Uchiha Sasuke, I hope you die!" She said with venom and hatred in her voice.

I watch her run outside. I couldn't do anything… the damage had been done, but even so, I will take her back. She was mine once, and she will be mine again.

Soooooo that's it for this chapter ) I hope you guys liked it :D Please R and R ))) 3


	6. Ignorance and Apologies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Except for the ones I made.:) Enjoy

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura woke up with swollen eyes, because of the crying she did last got up from bed and proceeded to her bathroom.

She didn't even change her clothes last night. She stripped all the article of clothing she was wearing and put it in the laundry shoot.

Hot showers always calm her down. As the water slid down her slender back, she remembered all the pain and suffering Sasuke and her old friends had put her through. She hated them all because of that.

She became cold and bitchy towards them and ignored them all the time, because of what they did. I mean. Could they blame her? She was just young and innocent and they just backstabbed her like that.

Sakura felt tears forming from her eyes, but didn't let them fall. She doesn't want to cry over the same thing again. She had enough of all the pain.

'_I'll just have to ignore them' _She thought. _'Though, it'll be hard to ignore their questions, I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto, have already told them what happened last night'_ She thought again.

Sigh.

She turned off the shower and went to her walk-in closet. She grabbed a pink collared blouse and a black mini-skirt that goes up to her mid-thigh. And her Jimmy Choo Polar Patent Leather slingback.

She looked at her full body mirror and saw the her eyes had big circles under it and her hair was a mess. She sat down at her vanity table and grab a comb and started to brush her waist-length hair into a ponytail. After that, she opened her foundation powder and applied some of it to her face, making her eye bags disappear. She never put on any make-up to school because it wasn't needed before. Now, that she looked horrible, she did her best to hide the ugliness that was shown from all her crying last night.

She grabbed her purse and took out her Blackberry Torch and texted Sasori to pick her up. She didn't want to go to school alone.

She took out her Pink Jansport that had stars on it. She put in her other clothes and shoes and some other necessities she needed for the day.

* * *

After ten minutes, she could hear Sasori's car signalling his arrival. She quickly grabbed her purse and Jansport and went down stairs.

"Saku-chan, you're leaving already? You haven't eaten yet." Gaara sad blocking her.

"I'll eat somewhere else" She said dodging him.

As she went into Sasori's car she put her Jansport in the back and seat-belted her self on her seat.

"So, how was last night?" Sasori asked.

"It was… horrible. I'll tell you about it later." She said irritated. "Saso-kun… let's eat somewhere before we go to school" She said, hiding the pain with a sweet smile.

"Sure blossom" Sasori said.

Sakura knew that Sasori saw through her smile. He knew her, better than she knows herself.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Saso-kun took me too a French restaurant near Konoha high, and he gladly paid for it.

As we sat down at our table, he looked at me seriously, like he was analyzing me or something like that.

"What is it Saso-kun?" I asked him.

"Blossom… care to tell me what happened last night?" He asked. Sigh. I guess, I'll just have to tell him.

A waitress took our orders; mine was pasta with garlic bread while he ordered a simple coffee, telling me that he already ate at home.

While we waited for our food, I was thinking of how I should tell him. Thinking that, maybe he'll get mad.

Our food arrived and I ate in silence until Saso-kun asked me again to tell him what happened last night. I reluctantly told him everything and I looked him straight in the eye and saw that, he, indeed, was mad.

Maybe at Sasuke or maybe at my old friends; or maybe at me. I finished my pasta and we went out. The whole car ride to school was silent. It was unbearable, I hated it when he gets silent and mad at something, because he simply ignores me.

As we arrived at Konoha high, I got my Jansport from the back of the car and put it on. Saso-kun still hasn't talked to me and I decided that I had enough.

When he was about to leave, I ran towards him and hugged him from the behind.

"I'm sorry" I muttered, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"For what?"

"For everything… I'm sorry because I had to go to his place last night and I'm sorry that I got you mad." I said hugging him tighter.

"He grabbed my hands, turned around and wiped my tears away. He looks at me with concern and soft eyes, he didn't like it when I cried.

"It' okay blossom, it wasn't your fault" He said then kissed me passionately for a while. I broke our kiss, because I heard the stupid bell rang.

"I'll see you later blossom" He said while planting a quick kiss on my lips.

"Mmkay" was my rely and we both left.

I ran to my locker and dumped my Jansport and took out my schedule. I had Geometry first then Physics then band class.

I took my Geometry book a notebook and a pen then locked my locker then left. I quickly ran on the corridors to room 101.

As I went in the classroom, I was so glad that I wasn't late. I quickly took a little peek around the class room and took a seat far, far away from Sasuke and Naruto. They looked at me then looked to each other and then whispered something.

They were gossiping like old house wives. Like hell do I care? Not long enough after I went in, Asuma-sensei came and blabbered about our lesson non-stop. I copied everything that he wrote on the board as quickly as I could. Gladly, I copied them all.

The bell rang and I ran to my locker again to avoid any contact from Sasuke or any of them. I replace my Geometry book with my Physics book and went to the Science lab.

I took a seat on a stool on the counter at the back and placed my things on the counter. Some guy took a seat next to me and he couldn't help but stare. I mean, I am famous, but aren't fan boys and fan girls not aloud here?

Orochimaru-sensei( by the way he was a creep, I mean that guy looked like a freakin' snake) went in and announced the new lab partners because we had a new student, which was me.

"Okay, Ssssakura Haruno and Sssssasssuke Uchiha" I was about to scream hell no, but I was too damn scared of Orochimaru-sensei to do so.

I didn't move to go to Sasuke, so he was forced to move next to me. I moved my stool far apart from him.

"Karin and Sssssuigeeettsuuu" A red head that had a neat side of her hair and another part which was messy and a guy with white hair and a toothy grin moved towards the front. And Orchimaru-sensei continued to announce the other partners.

After that he started to teach us the lesson and blabbered about elements. I was quite bored because, I already know this lesson, which my tutors in Paris taught me. I was on the verge of sleeping when the bell rang. Thank God.

I collected my things and went out the door. I heard Naruto calling out for me to "talk" to them but I ignored them and ran to my locker again.

I put my books and notebooks in my locker and then went to the restroom to put some foundation under my eyes. It was starting to fade due to my running through corridors.

I put down my purse and took my foundation out. I started to put some under my eyes and I saw a cubicle open. It was Ino. I ignored her and continued to put some foundation. She looked at me and stared at me up and down. I looked back at her and glared.

She was about to say something when I grabbed my purse and left. I was irritated. I went to the band room and grabbed a seat, angrily.

I was fuming. How could she looked at me like that? It was frustrating. I was so mad that I didn't notice our teacher coming in and calling for me.

I only noticed when he came to me and told me, if I could show the others if I had any talents in some instruments.

"Which one would you like to see?" I asked him

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I can play the Piano, violin, flute and cello. Which one would you like to see?"

"Anything that would be to your liking."

I stood up and went to the piano. I sat down, stretched my fingers and closed my eyes.

I played The River Flows without any mistakes. After I played they couldn't say anything. I bowed and then went back to my seat.

_Time skip…_

It was time for hip-hop class. I changed into my other clothes. I wore some skinny jeans, my Hoyma Gold white shoes and a black shirt that has SAKURA with big, bold fuchsia letters that was horizontally placed on the front and HARUNO with the same style on the back.

I went to the studio and sat down on the floor, far away from my group. Even though we would dance together, it'll be akward if I stay with them after what happened last night.

I watched all the groups before us perform, they were good but I saw some flaws here and there like someone out of line or they weren't synchronized.

After minutes had passed, it was time for my team to perform. It's now or never.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sasuke who wore skinny jeans and a plane white v-neck shirt that had the Uchiha symbol on the back, and his black Vans and Naruto who wore a black and orange shirt that had an orange swirl on the back, black loose pants and his Blue Supra, went to the front and waited for Sakura to come and stand in between them.

Sakura gave Anko-sensei a disc that contained their song and went in between Sasuke (on the left) and Naruto (on the right).

_**Bang, bang, bang, bang,**_

_**Bang, bang, bang, b-b-b-**_

_**Bang**_

_**Bang, bang, bang, bang**_

_**Bang, bang, bang, b-b-b**_

_**Bang **_

_**Uhm KP I'm fly no frisby**_

_**Yes, KP I bang no Nispy**_

_**Oops I'm a dog, and her cat**_

_**So frisky**_

_**If se give it to me**_

_**I'ma smack that kitty**_

_**My tracks bang don't need a**_

_**D*mn hammer**_

_**Bang so hard might need a **_

_**Bandana**_

_**Clips stay flashy, nope no camera**_

_**So we keep a coupe of ho-ho's**_

_**Like santa**_

_**Ahh sh*t, I know ya n*ggas feel this,**_

_**Mammi sayshe really wanna go **_

_**Like fieldtrips **_

_**Took her to the crib,**_

_**Yeah I had to kill it, Then I said the b*tch had to escape**_

_**Like heel-flips**_

_**God d*mn I'm sick, need a Theraflu**_

_**Puff, Puff, I'm high need parachutes**_

_**Yes sir I'mma beast can't tame that**_

_**KP nad LG you can bang that**_

_**Bang, bang, bang, bang,**_

_**Bang, bang, bang, b-b-b-**_

_**Bang**_

_**Bang, bang, bang, bang**_

_**Bang, bang, bang, b-b-b**_

_**Bang **_

_**Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang,**_

_**Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang,**_

_**Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang,**_

_**Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang**_

_**Hahahaha!**_

**(A/N instead of Chachi punching Di "MOON" Zhang, here Sakura punches the both of them at the same time and they fall at the same time then Sakura laughs **

Then Sasuke and Naruto stands up ant the three of them bows. They were the last team so Anko said that the ones who are picked will be posted by tomorrow.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Sakura ran as the bell ran, I was going to explain to her why I did that with the gang, but she's been ignoring us all day. I guess we'll have to corner her sooner or later.

Lunch break was next and I decided to go to the gang and tell them to help me to corner Sakura during lunch.

After the gang and I talked, we went to the cafeteria to look for Sakura. It was good luck that we found her under the tree _alone._

The gang circled Sakura so she can't escape. She looked at each of us straight in the eye and glared at us.

"What do you want?" She said with venom in her tone.

"To talk" Ino said.

"What're we going to talk about? If it's nothing important, you should leave me alone" Sakura stood, towering Ino.

"Sakura-chan" Hinata started.

"What?" Sakura snapped. Hinata was wide-eyed that Sakura shouted at her like that. The dobe hugged Hinata to "protect" her.

"Look, we're sorry that we said those things to you" I said flatly.

"Honestly, I was just jealous of you because you can sing and I can't" Tenten explained, but Sakura just glared at her.

"And I was jealous, because you had all of those talent and I didn't" Ino added.

"We were all jealous of you Sakura" Neji said taking Tenten's hand in his.

"Is that all?" Sakura said flatly

"Yeah" Shikamaru said bored.

"We're sorry Sakura" We said and bowed, well except for me.

"And you, do you have anything to say?" She asked me.

I stayed quiet for a second and didn't move. She looked at the others and said

"It'll take more than sorry, for me to forgive you" while crossing her arms.

"Now get out of my way" She grabbed her purse and went to that puppet freak.

They hugged and he kissed her on the lips and left.

"Sasuke, you've got a tough rival there. You won't get Sakura that easily." Neji said.

"Hn" I don't care. She'll be mine anyway.

* * *

Hello!:))) What do you think of this chapter? I'm running out on ideas sooo…. Any suggestion?:)) Please R and R :) and the dance is .com/watch?v=F98uT9MXbHI&feature=BFa&list=UUdWiqyd8RMx_qhCadO19k0g&lf=plcp

It's by Chachi and Di "MOON" Zhang :) 3


	7. Heartbreaks and Second Chances

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Except for the ones I made.:) Enjoy

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since we confronted Sakura and she still ignores us. I couldn't apologise because I had a lot of things to tell her that I don't want any one else to know.

I know that I had hurt her so much and I wanted to tell her that she belongs with me and that this time, I'll treat her right, and that I love her, but I need to tell her when we're alone.

It was dismissal when I found her on an empty corridor walking away from the music room. She looked at e and glared. She walked forward and didn't say anything. I grabbed her hand and pinned her against a wall, I held on to her waist with my other hand and stared at her hateful jade orbs.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

I placed my chin on the crook of her neck and inhaled her lavender scent. She tried to push me away with her other hand.

"What do you want Sasuke?" She said, surprisingly calm. I stood up straight, but still holding her firmly.

"I'm sorry Sakura." I whispered. She was wide-eyed, shock printed all over her face. "At first I only used you to avoid my fan girls, and I'm sorry about that, I truly am." I continued.

"Sasuke…" Sakura muttered,

"Sakura, I love you. I promise to treat you better." I said while leaning against her. Her eyes were half open, waiting for my lips to crash into her. We shared a long and passionate kiss; I parted with her for her to catch her breath.

"Sakura, be mine again." I whispered in her ear.

"Sasuke… I… I can't… I'm with Saso-kun." She cried. I looked away, off course, how could I not see it, she was in love with him. I turned my back at her.

"Off course, I understand." I said then walked away. I heard her cry louder, but I didn't look back. I just walked away.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sasuke wanted me back, and he loved me. I didn't know what to believe any more. I love Saso-kun but I never stopped loving Sasuke. I cried a little more before I wiped my tears and went to the rest room. I took out my phone and texted Saso-kun that I would be going home on my own.

I looked at my reflection. There stood a girl with swollen jade eyes and some what swollen lips. I touched it and remembered the kiss me and Sasuke shared.

I was confused. I wanted to have revenge on them, but they apologised and explained. I ignored that and still moved on, but what Sasuke said, got me a lot more confused. I felt my eyes water, so I took out my handkerchief and wiped them away.

I called Mayumi and told her to call the director for my new music video. I wanted to shoot it tonight.

I went out of the restroom and ran towards the school gates. I called out a cab and told the driver to go to the Haruno Mansion.

Everybody knows where that is. So I didn't have a hard time telling him what direction to go.

When I got into the house, Mayumi told me the locations that we were going to shoot. And according to the locations she said, I went to my room to change.

I wore black skin-tight jeans, a red tee and a long white sweater and some flip flops. I grabbed a gold MNG purse. Put my wallet and phone inside, and went down.

I didn't bother to put on make-up, they would do it on the set anyways. Mayumi had the car ready when I went down.

"Book my day tomorrow, Mayumi. I don't want to go to school." I instructed her.

"Yes, Sakura-sama" She said while looking at my schedule and making some phone calls.

I don't to go to school tomorrow because I wanted to avoid Sasuke as much as possible. Thinking about what he said earlier, made my mind crazy and confused.

I took my phone out and called Saso-kun.

'_Blossom, I missed you' _he said on the other side of the phone.

"I miss you too Saso-kun" I replied.

'_Why didn't you go home alone, blossom? You had me worried' _I felt my eyes water, but wiped it away quickly.

"I had things to do Saso-kun, gomene." I know that he loved me, and it hurt me that I didn't love him as much as he did.

"I'm not going tomorrow Saso-kun" I told him.

'_Why not?' _

"I'm busy tomorrow, Saso-kun." I lied.

'_Off course, I understand.'_

"I'll call you later Saso-kun, we're here at the location where I'm going to shoot my new music video"

'_Take care, my blossom. I love you'_

"You too Saso-kun. I love you more" I told him.

I was confused to whom I was in love with. Saso-kun or Sasuke. I went out of the car and went straight to work and tried to forget all of my problems.

_Time Skip(the night after; Sakura and Gaara were watching her music video for 'PART OF ME' at their mansion)_

"What's wrong Saku-chan? You've been sulking since you came back." Gaara-nii asked me.

"Nothing's wrong Gaara-nii, I'm just tired." I lied. I couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke and Saso-kun all day. It was driving me insane.

"Sakura-sama, Sasori-san is here." A maid said. Why is Saso-kun here? He didn't tell me that he was going to visit.

I stood up and went down stairs. He was sitting down on the couch when I hugged hem from the behind and kissed his cheek. He seemed reluctant. What was wrong with him?

I sat down beside him and stared at his face, he didn't look at me at all.

"What's wrong Saso-kun?" I asked.

He sighed then said "It's over Sakura." What? I felt tears run down my cheek.

"Why, Saso-kun?" I asked.

"Someone told me that she saw you making out with Sasuke Uchiha, and she had photos. I thought you loved me Sakura." Saso-kun said while standing up.

"I do. I do love you Saso-kun" I said while hugging him. He grabbed my arms and shoved them away.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but it's over." He said while walking away. I dropped on my knees and cried. I cried my heart out. After a moment of crying on the floor, I got up and ran to my room. I took my phone and car keys and went to the garage to get my car.

I needed someone to hold me, I don't know why but, I made my way to the Uchiha Manor.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Sakura didn't come to school today. I felt somewhat guilty. I know that she was avoiding me for what happened yesterday.

Sigh.

I was listening to Sakura's music, hearing it made me want to cry. I know it was about me. The title was 'Dear John'.

"Sasuke-sama, someone is here to see you" A maid said. It's probably the dobe.

"What are you doing here at this time of the day do.." It wasn't Naruto that I saw, it was Sakura, and she was crying.

"Sakura… what are you doing here?" I asked, concern in my tone.

"Sasuke-kun… I…" Sakura cried. I went towards her and hugged her tightly. She cried louder, and it made my heart ache seeing her miserable.

"What happened to you Sakura?" I asked her.

"Saso-kun… he…he… broke up with me" She said in between her sobs. I knew that jerk would only hurt her. I kissed her forehead and brought her to my room.

I asked her to tell me the story and she did. If I found out, who did this, I will make her life hell. At least Sasori's out of the picture, I can have Sakura again, but it'll take some time.

She cried for about an hour straight. When she finally stopped, she looked at me an asked

"Sasuke-kun, do you really love me?" Her calling me Sasuke-kun again, made my body warm.

"Off course I do" that wasn't a lie. I do love her, with all my heart.

She looked at me in my eyes, this time with warmth and love. I longed to see those eyes again.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. I love you too" She hugged me. I thought she hated me.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes I do, I never stopped loving you" As I heard Sakura say those words, I just wanted to scream with glee, but I didn't. Uchihas don't do that.

I looked at her eyes and kissed her. Our kiss was filled with need and longing. I lay her down on the bed and kissed her more.

"Be mine, Sakura" I whispered in her ear.

"I don't know Sasuke-kun… I don't know if I can trust you again, but I'll try." She said planting a soft kiss on my lips. I hugged her and we went to sleep together. For the first time in a year, I can sleep peacefully again.

* * *

What do you guys think?:)) Pleas R and R! :D


End file.
